Get Away From Him!
by Ink Runs Through My Veins
Summary: Friendship is a valuable thing. They are your anchor, your support, your life-saver. Never regret anything a friend did to make you smile and you will be happy for the rest of your life


I don't own the characters. I attach strings to them and shout, "Dance marionettes! Dance for my pleasure!"

* * *

He had never been so humiliated!

There he was speaking to Slytherin Georgia Lanfeir, the cutest girl in school (according to the secret who-is-the-cutest-girl-in-school poll, made up by 99.9% of the Weasley family boys) when Rose Weasley just had to come up, mention something embarrassing about his knickers and walk away laughing. Georgia laughed, said her goodbyes and walked away.

Oh but he got revenge. A few hours later he did a silent spell that made her hair light on fire in front of the whole class and make it seem like an accident. But she knew he did it. She was the one who taught him the spell.

There was a screaming match in front of the entire school. By the end of it they were both red-faced, hoarse and they hadn't spoken to each other for a week and two days. Hugo glared at him every time he saw Scorpius, James patted him on the back in congrats, and Albus mediated between the two.

"Just apologize to them!" He said every time he or Rose said something about the fight. "Its over something so stupid! I can't believe that after all you've stood up to them for, you would let a silly thing like this come between you two!"

While Albus did make a valid point, neither of them would budge. They refused to look at one another, much less look at one another, they tried even harder in classes to beat the other (the teachers didn't know whether to be worried or pleased) and they bribed their higher-ups to avoid Prefect patrols together.

And it all lasted until that blasted day.

* * *

He and Albus were sitting at the Ravenclaw table on a Saturday. Classes were out and they were enjoying a late breakfast when suddenly, there was a shout of pain and a large amount of girlish laughs. The dining hall went silent as everyone saw Rose Weasley, with large tears running down her face, stand up and run out of the Great Hall. The entire room broke out into murmurs.

"Hey." Albus nudged him. "What do you think happened to her?"

He shrugged. "Dunno. Maybe you should ask Lily-" He broke off as he saw Lily Potter run after her cousin. "Well, that takes care of that."

Albus sent him one of his famous 'are-you-stupid?' looks. "We both know that you've never seen her cry. And I _**know**_ you give a crap, even if you think you don't. She was just playing fun Scorpius. How is she supposed to know who you have a crush on?"

"I don't have a crush on Georgia." He snapped. "You bloody well know that. But did she have to embarrass me like that?"

"You and both know her social skills aren't on par with yours!" Albus snapped back, surprising Scorpius and everyone around him. Albus was usually the passive one; the one who was always quiet and shy, who rarely spoke back. "She's been buried in her books as long as I can remember and she's been painfully shy since forever! I don't even know how she became friends with you! All I know is, the only reason I play mediator between the two of you is that because of you, she'll actually come out from behind her books once in awhile to soak in the air and bloody sunshine. She has color in her cheeks and she smiles more often. But if this fight with you gets her back to the way she was before, the entire Potter and Weasley family will make your life a living nightmare Malfoy!"

With that, he stormed off to go find his cousin, leaving Scorpius to pick at his breakfast and let his words sink in.

* * *

He forgot his books down in his common room in the Slytherin dungeons. He walked as far as he could before he heard sobbing.

He didn't have to turn the corner to see who it was.

Rose was huddling in a corner; her knees brought up to her face and her arms wrapped around her legs. He couldn't see her face, but he didn't have to. Her wails were enough for him.

"Rose?" She stopped crying. "Rose, whats wrong?"

She sniffed and lifted her head. I couldn't help but wince. Her eyes were swollen beyond belief and her cheeks were almost as red as her hair. "I'm sorry." She whimpered. The look on her face was enough to break his heart right there and then. "About Georgia. I know you like her, but...she's been a bitch to me ever since First Year and I didn't want you getting put under her spell. Especially not you. I care about you too much."

"What do you mean?"

"I...I just didn't want you to get hurt. I heard her boasting in the girl's loo the other day about how she was determined to make you fall in love with her." She sniffed. "A-And once she was finished with you, she was going on to Sebastian Utrino." She suddenly burst out crying again.

And damn did Scorpius feel like an ass. "What happened in the Great Hall?"

"Destiny, my best girl friend, told Georgia that I was in love with you. So she, Yvonne, Destiny and Patricia got together and did something to my food. My mouth was in so much pain, I felt like I couldn't breathe. A girl from Ravenclaw did some sort of cooling charm in my mouth." She burst into sobs again. "And then they started saying the meanest things. About how you would never be with a scraggly rag like me and how no guy would ever look at me unless I got plastic surgery. And even then it probably wouldn't change anything." She sobbed. "I told Destiny everything! Why would she do this to me? I thought we were best friends!"

Scorpius could only shake his head and take her into his arms. "She was probably jealous."

"Why?"

He sighed sarcastically. "I don't know Rose. Maybe its because you're smarter than her. Hell, you're smarter than half the professors here and everyone knows it."

She sniffed and smiled. "Thanks Scorp. I really needed that."

He shook his head. "I'm sorry Rose. You were just looking out for me and I acted like a complete prick. I don't deserve to be your best friend."

"Yes you do. I deserved it. I'm just sorry we let the fight last this long." She rubbed her eyes. "I need to apologize to Lily and Albus. They came running after me and I just told them to bugger off. Do you think they'll forgive me?"

"How could they not?"

"With a simple no."

He laughed and helped her up, offering his handkerchief to her. "They'll forgive you. With any luck, Lily is already back in the Great Hall, casting her famous Bat-Bogey Hex on Destiny, Georgia and every girl who spoke against you."

She smile and suddenly hugged him. "Thanks Scorpius. I'm really happy we're not fighting anymore."

He found himself smiling with her. "Yeah." He softly wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair. "Me too."

* * *

"Rosemary Weasley?" She turned to see Headmistress Mcgonagall (also known as Minnie by the Weasley/Potter clan) walking up to her. "Is it true that you were assaulted by Destiny Hawthorn?"

Rose nodded. "Yes ma'am."

"And is it true that she was assisted by Georgia Lanfier, Yvonne Chan, and Patricia Donovan? That they were there and they did nothing to help you?"

Rose nodded again. "Yes Headmistress."

"And they did something to your food and you did not strike them back?"

Rose nodded once again. "Yes Headmistress."

The Headmistress sighed. "Thank you Rosemary." She suddenly smiled. "I've also come to inform you that Lily Potter is serving a two day detention for breaking each of their noses and hexing them with some sort of interesting skin-changing charm. Madame Pomfrey is currently conducting a search for the cure, but it should take about a month or so. Also, please inform her that she has also gained twenty house points for loyalty to family. That will be all."

Rose couldn't keep the smile off her face. "Thank you Headmistress."

As soon as Mcgonagall was gone she ran straight to the Slytherin common room and impatiently asked a timid looking Second Year for Scorpius. "Just tell him to get his arse down here as fast as he can, got it?"

Without so much as a second glance, the Second Year scampered up to the dorms. Rose smiled. It was nice to know some people still listened to her. She still couldn't believe all the supporters she gained after everyone heard what happened.

"You Weasley bitch!" Think of the green she-devil with a broken nose and the green she-devil with a broken nose shall appear and slap you. "How dare you make me look bad in front of Scorpius!" She took out her wand. "I will make you pay, you damn mudblood wench!"

Rose bit her lip. The last thing she wanted to do was get in trouble for fighting in front of the Slytherin common rooms, but Georgia really needed a piece of her own medicine. As fast as she could, she slipped the wand into her hand and muttered a hex. Ivy wrapped around Georgia's body and tightened around her the more she tried to wiggle. "Release me!" She screamed. "Release me or I will call the Head of our House!"

"And say what?" Rose smirked. "That you were about to attack me and I was defending myself?" Slowly, Rose picked up her fallen wand and stepped right in her face. "Don't you ever," She hissed. "talk about Scorpius like he is a toy. He does not deserve to be tossed around and discarded. And the next time I hear you talking like that, I won't be so lenient towards you. Remember, my aunt is famous for her Bat-Bogey Hex, just like my cousin. I have a curse-breaker, a dragon tamer and Aurors all for uncles, so I know more tricks than you or your slimy friends would ever dream of. Stay away from Scorpius, or God help you when I get through to you."

"Rose!" Rose snapped her head to see Scorpius running towards her. "Are you alright? What happened?"

She shook her head. "Nothing I couldn't deal with. Anyways, you will never guess what McGonagall said!"

"Rose." Scorpius stopped her from walking away. "As much as I want to leave her here, you'd better release her."

She pouted. "But the Ivy is supposed to squeeze the very life out of its victims." A small smile broke out on her face as she saw Georgia pale.

"As much as I think Georgia deserves every bit of getting the life sucked out of her soul," He smiled. "I don't want my best friend to end up in Azkaban simply because she killed someone who deserved it."

She sighed, like she was being denied a rare treat. "Alright." Muttering words under her breath, the ivy around Georgia disappeared and Georgia dropped to the floor. "But you owe me Scorp."

He chuckled. "Free butterbeers?"

"You know it. Anyways, you'll never guess what McGonagall said!"

* * *

The ending kinda sucks, I know, but I'm not good at writing for Harry Potter.

Flames will be used to burn the hair of my victims. Burn, baby, burn!


End file.
